Hannah George
Hannah George (August 3rd, 1981) was born in Passion Point Florida to Randall George and his wife Hilda George. When she was 11 years old her mother died in a car accident. It was then that her father became a drunk. Hannah had to learn to take after herself because her father was always too drunk to help out. But that only lasted three years. In 1994, Randall turned to god, and became a preacher. But things got worse after that. Her father made strict rules, telling her taht she couldn't go to the beach, or have any fun. She had to dedicate her life to charity work. Her grades suffered a little because of it. She always had a very fragile ego. Duke Balfour stood her up for their junior prom. When she went off to college, she gained a little freedom. She studied to become a High School English teacher. After getting a job at North Miami High School, her father continued making her do charity work in her spare time. She adopted a son, Robbie George at his behest. She started saving up money to leave her father behind however. She is good friends with Sepharina Giannino. She always hated being seen as 'The Rev's Daughter'. During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, her father was a suspect. She eventually married Duke Balfour, and the two had three children of their own -- Hilda, Erika, and Rick. =Childhood= Growing up Hannah was a happy child who made friends, and got to play. She was a very happy child until she was 11 years old and her mother died in a car accident. After that her father became a drunk, and she had to learn to take care of herself. Only 11 years old, she'd often drag her dad home from the bar late at night. SHe never had a set bedtime. =High School= Once she started High School however, her father became a priest. It was then that he started making her do charity work to please god. This caused her grades to suffer. She also lost friends because of it. She was then seen as The Rev's daughter. Hannah rarely ever got to go out and have fun. It was also in high school that Duke Balfour asked her to the junior prom, but he stood her up. =College= Hannah attended FSU, a fact that her father hated. She had a little bit more freedom in college thanks to escaping his grasp. It was there she started making friends again. She studied to become an English Teacher, a job she always knew that she wanted to do. =Teaching= Hannah became a teacher in 2005. She started teaching at North Miami High School. She moved back in with her father, who made her continue her charity work. He was very controlling, from what she wore to who she saw. She would sometimes sneak out with help from Sepharina Giannino, who kept an extra bikini on her so that Hannah could let loose. In 2008 Robbier George's parents died in a car accident. Randall pushed her to adopt him. Though she was glad to have done it, she didn't like that her father forced her to do it. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, her father was a suspect in the case. It was during this time she learned to stand up to him. She no longer wanted to let him control her. She often answered questions about her father to the investigators. Hannah's father had her appointed to the Selectmens Council. She voted against naming Dallas Emerson mayor of town, much to his disappointment. =Later Life= Hannah later married Duke Balfour. Partly to piss her father off. She and Duke had three kids together -- Hilda, Erika, and Rick. Hannah's father disowned her, but she was okay with that. She figured it was time to move on. He eventually came around after he got tired of TV dinners. =Quotes= "I was happy at first... I shouldn't have said that. I'm... still happy." - on her father building the church "That's a lot harder than it sounds." - On telling her father "no" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Teachers Category:MISTX0